Adventure Time: Smart But Sore
by WeirdoGirf
Summary: Finn's inner demons come out as he decides that being a good boy all the time everyday was hard. Contains spanking. Don't Like, Don't Read. Oneshot P.s. I don't really know what the ratings stand for but i put T just because this topic can be horrible for some people.


Disclaimer: I will never own adventure time or the characters in it! Pendleton Ward will always be amazing!

NOTE: This contains spanking of a parental sort. Don't like Don't read.

* * *

Finn smiled at the vase that was neatly perched atop the tree branch.  
"Hey Beemo, wanna see if that thing is shatter resistant?"  
He winked at the little computer-like creature who shook their head: dismissing the idea.  
"No, Finn. Jake won't be happy!"  
"Jake-Shmake lets go!"  
The boy stood on his tiptoes and reached for the item and, after getting into a better stance, quickly hurtled the vase towards the floor. As expected, it shattered into millions of pieces.  
"Whoa that was cool!"  
Beemo shook it's head and ran off leaving Finn to face the full wrath of Jake. After about 5 minutes, Jake came home looking extremely unhappy as his girlfriend just then admitted that she never valued their relationship and that they should break up. He sluggishly climbed up the ladder and his jaw dropped at the sight of Finn freely kicking the broken vase all over.  
"What the what, Finn! What did you DO?!"  
Finn stopped what he was doing and twiddled his fingers: He felt more guilty than he thought he would.  
"I... Uh... I... We..."  
"Finn! That was a gift from Lady Rainicorn!"  
Finn looked down at it.  
"Oh..."  
"That is IT, FINN THE HUMAN! Go to your room NOW!"  
The human shuffled his way up the ladder and to him room where he sat on his bed feeling slightly guilty but with a hint of happiness. On one hand he doesn't like making Jake upset but on the other he liked the special feeling he got whenever he did. It was like the feeling he got when he disobeyed his adoptive father, Joshua. He took off his pack and threw it into his closet with a sigh. Soon after, Jake's head popped up from the ladder and he seemed a lot calmer now. The bulldog grew a fair amount bigger and took his brother's hand. He sat down on the bed with Finn standing in front of him. Maybe this was the moment Finn enjoyed : Jake acting like a father figure.  
"What do you have to say for yourself. Baring in mind that you are grounded for 3 weeks."  
Finn pouted and crossed his arms.  
"It made a great sound when it broke."  
Jake frowned and quickly pulled Finn over his lap. The boy squirmed.  
"What are you doing, Jake!"  
"You know what else makes a great sound? My hand against your butt!"  
Jake raised his hand and, using his stretchy powers for strength, hit his younger brother's backside. Finn yelped and looked right in Jake's eye.  
"Dude you cannot be serious... Did you acutally just do that?"  
Jake frowned at his attitude.  
"Keep talking like that and you won't be able to sit for a month!"  
He spanked him 6 more times and each time Finn responded with a pained yip.  
"Jake stop! It's hurting really bad now!"  
"Good."  
Jake resumed the spanking until Finn was crying and begging for him to stop but he still hasn't said sorry yet.  
"Please, JAKE STOP REALLY!"  
Jake rolled his eyes and smacked him as hard as he could while saying, "Say sorry and i will!"  
"No because I'm not sorry!"  
The dog groaned at that response and, in retaliation, yanked Finn's shorts and underwear down. Finn's bright red backside contrasted with the bright orange of Jake's hand. The boy cried with pain as the fabric from his shorts scratched against his red hot bottom and also with the embarrassment of having Jake looking at his behind.  
"Please don't spank me without pants on, Jake!"  
"Too late, Finn."  
Jake continued to spank Finn for a full 5 minutes and his butt had turned to a neat blue and purple hue. Finn sobbed and kicked his legs. Jake still hadn't heard a sorry from him so, even though this was killing him on the inside, he carried on.  
"JAKE STOP PLEEEAASE I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP!"  
Jake smiled at his brother and gently pulled his pants up. He sat Finn on his lap and hugged him.  
"It's okay, Finn. I forgive you. Now if you had said that the first time i asked you to, you wouldn't be crying now would you?"  
"N-n-no..."  
Jake sighed: Glad that it was finally over. Though that priceless gift was gone forever, Jake felt as if he had just gotted another gift in return. The gift of authority over the lively, stubborn young boy.


End file.
